The new cultivar, Crassula ‘EC-CRAS-1802’, is the result of a planned breeding program by the inventor in a nursery in Sappemeer, the Netherlands. The objective was to produce distinct and better performing varieties of Crassula pubescens. The crossing resulting in the new cultivar is the result of crossing two unnamed, unpatented Crassula pubescencs varieties during 2014. The new variety was selected by the inventor, Obed Jacob Smit, in 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘EC-CRAS-1802’ was first performed in Sappemeer, the Netherlands, at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative terminal cuttings in October of 2015. ‘EC-CRAS-1802’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.